Finding Them, Finding Me
by xXStephRheaXx
Summary: A Molly Walker one-shot.


A/N: After excessive moaning from a cousin of mine I finally got round to writing a Heroes story. It very angsty, quite cheesey and probably not what he expected but at least I tried. Please leave a review. Now on to the story. This is for you John.

* * *

The day my power found me I have never stopped to wonder where anyone is. I already know.

The day Matt found me, he became my superhero. He found me and became my friend.

Not long after I was taken away he found me again and saved me from the bad man that wanted to kill me. He promised me he would keep me safe no matter what and even looks after me like my dad. He is my dad. My goofy, clumsy, lovable, mind-reading dad.

The day the Shanti virus found me, I almost died; I lost the power that helped me find people

The day Mohinder found me, he saved my life and I found my power again and helped stop the bad man.

The night the Nightmare Man found me I thought I would never be found again. He trapped me in my head and I couldn't get out until Matt found me and brought me home, safe from the bad man.

I can find anyone or anything whenever I want. If I want to find Matt I just have to think of him and *poof* I know where he is. If I want to find a sock, I just think of it and *poof* I know where it is. But I can't find the only people I want to find. Why can't I find them? They told me that my power was a gift, that I should treasure it and never take advantage of someone's privacy. If they don't want to be found I should leave it that way. "Never take advantage of people lesser than you, Molly" they say. So when they disappeared I never looked for them because I knew they would look for me first.

Then years past and they never came back and I missed them so much I had to find them whatever it cost me. I searched and searched and just came up blank. My power never does that unless the person doesn't exist anymore and I know that of course my parents aren't dead. They can't be. They have powers too, they can look after themselves. When Matt found me after the bad man attacked, I was told God needed them to be Angels in heaven for him and couldn't be with me anymore. But if they were I would be able to find them and I can't.

That is until after an eclipse that left me with no powers. When I got them back, I sat down and thought of them until my head hurt so much I had to lie down and think of them and I finally found them.

I left as soon as could, taking the contents of my piggy bank with me, running for the nearest cab. When I found my destination, I wish I'd never searched at all.

It was a graveyard. They were in a grave yard. They were dead. All the years I'd spent hoping that they would find me again, I just wasted. I hadn't found them after all. I found what's left of them.

I refused to go in the graveyard, I just sat on the wall that surrounded it and thought of them again. They were not dead. They couldn't be. I searched the whole in entire world for them, anywhere but this place.

It wasn't until nightfall that Matt found me sitting on the wall, covered in mud and tears.

I never uttered a word but Matt knew what I was thinking, he always knew. That was his gift. He kneeled down in front of me, took both my hands in one of his and wiped the tears from my face.

"They would be here if they could Molly. Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault." Matt paused and listened to the racing thoughts that I couldn't make sense of. I knew he was reading my mind, invading my privacy and that that went against everything my mom and dad taught me but I didn't care.

"Don't you ever think that Molly!" Matt grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him, staring at me straight in the eyes, his emotions written all over them. "Don't you ever think that you are not loved! Just because you can't find them it doesn't mean they are not here." Matt put my hand over my heart "They are right here, you just never looked hard enough." I felt the steady drum of my heartbeat pulsing through my finger tips and I tried to believe him, I really tried. I sat there and just thought about my parents with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm not going to leave you Molly, you know that." He tried to console me.

"Are you okay Molly?" I opened my eyes to see the concerned face of the overgrown typical geeky teen, Micah. He was holding a bunch of flowers and wearing a suit. He was obviously visiting someone important to him in the graveyard but still took the time to speak to someone he only met one night years ago.

I wiped my tears away and attempted a smile. I looked back at Matt who smiled at me reassuringly. I stood up from the wall trying to pull myself together.

"Are you visiting someone here?"

I nodded, walking towards him.

"Who are you here to see?"

I looked at Matt again and he waved me away answering the question in my mind. "I'll wait here."

Micah and I walked along the aisles, his incessant talking filling in my silence. It wasn't until we stopped in front a plaque, Micah kneeling down and placing the flowers on top of it did I finally stop and pay attention to what he was saying.

"Hey dad. I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a while, it was harder than I thought to leave New Orleans and mom..." I decided to give him and his dad some privacy and began looking down the familiar-but-I've-never-been-here-before graves.

I finally found them. I finally learned the truth. I never went to their funeral and never got to say goodbye. Here was my chance at closure and I didn't want it. I, Molly Walker would rather just pretend that this never happened. I thought back to Mika and tried to find his mom and found another graveyard. My head snapped in his direction. I wasn't the only one who had lost both my parents. I know it was wrong, but that filled me with comfort knowing that I wasn't alone. I thought back to Matt waiting for me, to Daphne and realized I never was alone.

I was interrupted in my musings by Matt laying a hand on my shoulder and kneeing beside me.

"I know this is bad timing and everything but I think you need to know. Daphne and I were wondering how you would feel if we said we want to officially adopt you? No more just being guardians, but actually being your legal parents?"

I couldn't answer, so instead I just threw my arms around his neck and we toppled over landing on the wet grass.

Micah came over to find us like that, laughing and covered in mud. We headed home after that, Micah being offered dinner.

I guess when I found my parents, I found my family, I found a friend but most importantly I found myself. It may have took me a while to realize but when I did, I found out that this was the beginning of a beautiful future where I knew I would always be protected and loved surrounded by both my parents and my friends.


End file.
